


but playing house is just for kids

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Writing Miles content cause no one else will [13]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man Miles Morales (Video Game 2020), Spider-Man: Miles Morales (Video Game 2020)
Genre: :(, Acceptance, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: miles could almost see her again.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Phin Mason
Series: Writing Miles content cause no one else will [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1164275
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	but playing house is just for kids

**Author's Note:**

> did a trade with some friends where we gave each other song prompts. the song i was given was "Twister" from the Willow musical. the title are some of the lyrics
> 
> when i heard it, i instantly thought of these two. 
> 
> :(

miles sits on the edge of the building he'd found himself on, hugging his knees tightly to his chest. he stares up at the dark clouds gathering overhead, small snowflakes falling gently around him, dancing through the breeze. his mask sits on the roof beside him, his breath bursts of white in front of his face. in his hands, he holds the award he and phin had won what felt like millennia ago. 

the edges and points of the cube dig into the palms of his hands, and he could almost feel phin sitting beside him, almost hearing her talking to him with excitement. sharing her new ideas with him at a million miles an hour, only stopping every minute or so to take a quick breath. 

he smiles, leaning back on his hands with the award in his lap to listen to her descriptions of all of her plans. “this vehicle could travel easily across the surface of the moon, molasses!” she exclaimed, invigorated. her eyes shined with her happiness of just sitting with him, and neither of them had a care in the world. she smiles at him in return, growing fond. “we're gonna change a lot of people’s lives, huh, miles?” 

he opens his mouth to answer, to agree, to say yes, but instead he was gasping for breath, snow melting into the back of his suit and freezing him to the core. the sky was black, not a star in sight, his mask almost choking him as he stared up at the tinkerer. her blade was held out at an angle beside her, and she was approaching slowly, ready to kill him. 

removing the mask from his face had made breathing easier, but his heart didn't stop aching, didnt slow in its rapid speed. the tinkerer stopped, her own mask disappearing to reveal a disbelieving face. he kept his hands held up in front of him, even as his body ached and he wanted to do nothing more than lower them. 

“miles?” she whispered, her voice small, her eyes wide. she looked hurt. confused. betrayed. he could hear her heart racing in her chest, just as fast as his was, and he knew all of this was his fault. he was an idiot. he was letting her down. he seemed to be letting everyone down. then she grew angry, replacing her pain with anger, “what the hell are you doing? i could have killed you!” she never was good at sharing any emotion but happiness or anger. she didn't like to appear vulnerable. even when they were younger. 

once again, he opens his mouth to talk, to explain, to apologize. but now he is watching as the rhino throws phin towards the roof of the church, landing on it just a few feet from her. his heart is in his throat as he leapt after them, fear and panic blinding him as he latched into the rhino. 

all he knew was he needed to stop the rhino. to get him away from phin. to keep her from getting anymore hurt. 

but the rhino wasn't being affected by his venom shock. he was shrugging it off like it was nothing, throwing him to the ground and crushing his sides. he was blacking out, but at least he knew phin was safe, for now. 

he hears her call his name frantically before he falls unconscious. 

waking up to find both phin and himself restrained to chairs facing one another was not expected, and least of welcome. especially with krieger hovering between them, looking all too pleased with himself as he promises miles that he was going to tear him apart. 

he was terrified, and he could tell phin was, too. her horror only grew as some roxxon soldiers took to beating miles with electrified staffs- with enough energy to have killed him if he hadn't been a metahuman. 

escaping the place with her was easy. theyd always worked so well together- falling into an easy pattern and understanding of each other. it's how they'd always completed their partner projects weeks before they were even due. or, how they built their amazing science projects together. they were just that- an amazing team. 

but revealing the fact that it was partly his fault they were here was detrimental. she became quiet and distant, angry with him once more. 

the fact she attacks him almost as soon as they've left the building doesn't come to a surprise. he accepts his punishment with open arms, wanting apologize to her again. he tries, but now he is at the top of roxxon tower, facing off with her for what he deep down to be their last time. they both knew one of both of them were going to die during this fight, and they both accepted this fact. phin was willing to die for her mission to destroy roxxon, and miles was willing to die stopping her from destroying harlem unknowingly. 

he pleads with her the entire fight. begs her to stop. to listen. but she felt too betrayed by him after all of his screw ups and lies, and he knows it was all his fault. he never should have lied to her. he'd told ganke, after all. why hadn't he told phin? he was such an idiot. 

saving her from falling to death came as a natural instinct, but holding her in a tight embrace as they fell was his own conscious decision. 

“i'm sorry,” she sobbed into his shoulder, and he readily and easily accepted her apology with a squeeze. 

when she grabbed him, when he was filled to the brim with nuform’s energy and power, hardly able to even move, he knew their time was coming close to the end. she’d held him close, just as he'd done minutes before when they were falling. now, they were ascending, going higher and higher above the ground. his body was screaming with agony, every inch of him stinging with electricity. 

“i cant,” he managed through his torn throat, nearly sobbing. she was on the verge of tears as well now, her light eyes holding his shaking gaze. 

“it's okay,” phin whispered to him, cradling him in front of herself as they hovered high in the atmosphere. 

“i cant,” he begged. he was begging her to not stay. begging her to release him and get to safety, to somehow teleport away. begging her to not let him do this. he can't kill her. he can't. but she merely smiled at him tearfully. 

“just let go,” she'd told him, and they both looked at his chest, at his heart as it was outlined by orange and yellow. it was beating rapidly, painfully. too fast for him to survive much longer. sparks of orange are crawling on and around phin now, her hair fizzing with it. he gasps, giving her one last, pleading expression as she said, “let go.”

and he did. 

it was a blur of orange and yellow and red and pain and agony as he'd fallen from the sky, phin nowhere in sight. 

staring at her now, beside him on the roof, he lets out a loud sob, burying his face in his knees as she finally disappears. he digs his fingernails into his skin, finally letting himself cry and mourn for her loss. 

he leaves the cube at trinity church. where she would have wanted it. 

he never should have lied to her.

**Author's Note:**

> :(


End file.
